Fairy or Tail?
by SnowFairyPrincess
Summary: They were the most popular band yet Fairy Tail so what happen to them? what if after a concert two of them meet and how will it go on from there will we ever find the reason for this unknown hatred and will old scars ever be healed and what can heal it?This will so be Nalu with the others too.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy I own nothing of Fairy Tail it all goes to Hiro Mashima!**

_tv news turns on_

_they were one of the greatest band _

_"we love you fairy tail" a group of fans shouted_

_but for some unknown reason this amazing band broke up upon two sides _

_one are the fairy girls the other dragon tail they have their fans but not as many as before_

_"I'm still a fan but man I just miss them I mean what happen" random guy says_

_right now leading the music charts is-_

_tv turns off _

**FAIRY GIRLS POV**

"Hi were the Fairy Girls and we hope to start up your spirit tonight" Lucy said into her microphone as Erza,Levy and Juvia started the music

lucy -volcalist

erza -guitar

juvia -keyboard

levy-drums

song- Kimi ga Iru Kara- english version ending song 4 band-Mikuni Shimokawa

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just remembering our doubts,will we become cowardly?

Back when we laughed together thinking that we were alike,

you genlty forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, i won't mind,

because I will protect you smile.

As many meeting and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to be always true to my own heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose ,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness

Let us begin, here and now

Let us start our tomorrow together,

let us hold on to the feeling we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

"FAIRY GIRLS FAIRY GIRLS FAIRY GIRLS!" the crowd shouted

"thank you guys" Lucy said before heading back stage with the rest of the band

"that was fun!" Levy said grabbing a water bottle

"it still surprises me every time you go up there" Erza said eating her cake

"oh I forgot to ask Mira something" Lucy said and left the room in a hurry

"so do you think that song was for Natsu" Levy said

"probably but we can't ask Lucy-san" Juvia said taking a seat

"Erza I know I've asked a bunch of time but can you please tell us what happen to your guy's old band" Levy begged

"sorry but I promise Lucy I wouldn't speak a word" Erza said you can really see the sadness in her eyes

"Come on girls we have to make it out here quick" Mira said and open the door were thousands of fans waited

"okay RUN!" she shouted as they all ran outside

"Lucy=samma"

"Levy-chan"

"ERZA!"

"waah Juvia-chan!"

almost all of them made it to the limo "were's Lucy" Mira said

Lucy currently is being pulled by an over obsessive fan and at this moment is running towards the rest of the girls

"Lucy-san hurry let's go!" Juvia quickly covered her mouth

"NO!" the girls said

"go okay" the driver drove off as Lucy almost caught the dooor

"LUCY!" they all shouted

"wait!" Lucy lost the limo and is running away from the fans / reporters

"Lucy why did your old band brake up"

"lucy- sam a go on a date with"

**_Crash_**

"OW what's the big Idea-" they said in sync

"Natsu" she said

"Lucy" he said back

they stared at each otter for a moment before getting back up

"would you watch were you going" Lucy said

"Me get your eyes checked ya weirdo"

"I'M NOT WIERD"

they started an argument not noticing the crowd they were once running aaa from until

"Lucy-sama go out with me!" some gut grabbed her arm

"don't touch her!" Natu said wrapping is arms protectively around her

1-2-3

he realized what he did and let go as they were now surrounded again

"c'mon" Natsu said as he picked her up and made his way out of the crowd and they were now in some ally

"didn't need your help" she said

"yeah well it's not gonna happen again princess" as he walked out leaving her alone. A single tear fell from her face

"Natsu"

**I love listening to this song and all the other openings and endings well review or ignore I just do what I like to do and who agrees that the next chapter of Fairy Tail is going to be extremely awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been wondering what is the ideal sport for Natsu**

**A)basketball**

**B)football**

**C)boxing**

**D)wrestling**

**Basketball- we all know he's a high jumper and his speed**

**Football- again speed and his strength**

**Boxing&wrestling- cause he and Gray fight all the time**

**But which is most ideal**

**enjoy and I own nothing of Fairy Tail**

_**sad**_

**Dragon Tail**

"something just had to ruin my day" Natsu said as he walked in to Dragon Tail's mansion or better known as the dragons den.

"Oi Natsu what took you so long" Gray said wearing nothing as usual "nothing much just ran from reporters and ran into Lucy" Natsu said with a shrug "Wait! you ran into Lucy what happen!" Gray suddenly got excited 'I haven't heard from her in a year' he said in his head "nothing" Natsu said walking up the stairs "Gray, Lucys that hot blonde that used to play the keytar in your old band right" Loke asked. Natsu stopped "hey man do you still have her number cause a girl like that-" Loke was suddenly punched by Natsu "Natsu why did you" Jelall was cut off "new rule no ones aloud to say her name got that" he said with that death look before going up the stairs.

"Gray was Salamander and bunny-girl in a relationship" Gajeel said slouching on the couch "no well not in the lovey dovey sort of way but they were close" Gray's eyes sadden. "Do you know why were band broke up cause every time we ask you never give an answer" Jelall said "not really I wish I did though" he said leaving the room.

"those guys are annoying" Natsu slammed his door "Happy were are you buddy" Natsu saw his best bud curled up against a picture. "ah I see" he picked him up and petted him "you miss her too" he looked at the small picture with a pink haired boy pulling a blonde girl's arm both smiling like idiots.

**Fairy Girls**

"Levy-san what are you doing" Juvia asked opening the other blunette's door

"AH JUVIA SSSHH! keep quiet" Levy said dragging the her into her room "Juvia will try" "I went into Erza room and found a disc with all of her home video this is bound to have Natsu and Lucy in it and I think I found that right one now come on watch with me" Levy said sitting on her bed "Erza-san will be extremely mad when she finds out" Juvia said sitting down "whatever just watch" Levy said and played the video

_I'm gonna do it - a tiny natsu said on his skateboard _

_I bet you'll just crash like an idiot Erza make sure you get this gray said_

_shut up I will make it_

_just jump it already! Erza said_

_ Natsu jumped over the fire hydrant _

_yeah told ya I could do it!_

_natsu watched out! erza and gray yelled_

_natsu looked he was about to run into a blonde girl_

_wahh watch out! he yelled _

_the blonde girl moved out of the way and natsu fell into a bush_

_oh my gosh are you okay erza said_

_yeah I am natsu said_

_not you I meant the girl are you okay_

_yeah I'm sorry you fell in the bush she said to natsu_

_natsu if you don't accept this apology then I'll beat you erza said_

_I forgive her my name is nastu he held out his hand_

_my name is lucy she smiled and took his hand_

"wow Erza hasen't really change has she" Levy said

"that boy with raven hair was so cut he must be handsome by now" Juvia said going to her happy place

Lucy was walking into the recoding room they have one just incase so she started t think of the first song she sang "and know one else but you knows" she walked up to the microphone

**dragon tail**

Happy woke up "hey patner have a good nap" in his head he always imagine he say Aye sir. He looked at the picture again and remembered their first song. Natsu jumped out of his bed and got out his guitar

**Natsu&Lucy-**

**you can come to me-Ross Lynch&Laura Marano are the ones who sand this**

_lucy-she'll sing with this writing _

**this will be natsu's**

theay sing to together like this

_when you're on your own_

_drowning alone_

_and you need a rope that _

_can pull you in_

_someone with throw it_

**and when you're afraid**

**that you're gonna break **

**and you need a way to feel strong again**

**someone will know it**

and even when

it hurts the most

try to have a little hope

'cause some's gonna

be there when you don't

when you don't

if you wanna cry, I'll be

your shoulder

if you wanna laugh, I'll be

your smile

if you wanna fly, I will be

your sky anything you need

that's what I'll be

you can come to me

_you struggle inside_

_losing your mind_

_fighting and trying_

_to be yourself_

_when somebody lets you_

**out in the old**

**with no where to go**

**feeling like no one**

**could understand**

**then somebody gets you**

so take a breath & let it go

try to have a little hope

'cause someone's gona

be there when you don't

when you don't

if you wanna cry, I'll be

your shoulder

if you wanna laugh, I'll be

your smile

if you wanna fly, I will be

your sky

anything you need

that's what I'll be

you can come to me

_like a chain that never breaks_

_like the truth that never bends_

_like a glue that takes the broken_

_heart and puts it back again_

_it's the feeling that you get_

_it's the moment that you know_

_that no matter what_

_the future holds_

_you'll never be alone_

if you wanna cry, I'll be

your shoulder

if you you wanna laugh, I'll be

your smile

if you wanna fly, I will be

you sky

anything you need

that's what I'll be

if you wanna climb, I'll be

your ladder

if you wanna run, I'll be you road

if you want a friend

doesn't matter when

anything you need

that's what I'll be

you can come to me

_you can come to me _

_yeah_

"Natsu do you remember when we sang that" Lucy said

"yeah I won't forget"

_5 years ago _

_Lucy why are you here Natsu asked lucy you've been crying he noticed her eyes_

_Natsu I couldn't take it anymore at my house she hugged him and started crying again_

_don't worry Luce anything you need you know you can come to me right he said and hugged her back_

_yeah she said_

**_I love that song from Austin and Ally it got stuck in my head till next time bye!_**


End file.
